Stay
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: Tsume finds an old pack member after paradise is created and decides that the best thing for him to do is leave and rebuild his old pack, but does he have the heart to leave Toboe and the others for good?


**Title: Stay**

**Author: Knuckles' Girl88**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing: Toboe/Tsume, Tsume/OC**

**Disclaimers: Do not own Wolf's Rain, would be nice though. **

_**Flashbacks**_

**/Thoughts/**

Toboe looked out the window as the shuffling behind him reminded him that things were about to change. They had found paradise and things were not the way he wanted them to be.

/I thought we would be able to stay together…/

He looked back into the room as Tsume packed a small suitcase; after the world had been reborn he had found an old member of his pack, they were going to rebuild their old pack together. He looked back out the window and took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay. Memories flashing through his mind as he listened to his partner pack his meger belongings.

_"Jump!"_

_"I was about to!"_

_Toboe looked up as the man ate the human food; he was handsome, white hair, black leather, and a bad ass attitude. Tsume looked down at him, blushing he looked away._

That was the first time that he had actually spent time with Tsume and there was no going back from there. He had fallen for the troubled man from the beginning. He turned and looked as him, Tsume was looking down at a piece of cloth Toboe saw as a piece of his old shirt, it was from when Tsume had gotten shot because of his carelessness. But that had ended up the best night of his young life.

_He licked the wound to keep infection from getting into the man's body, he didn't notice when Tsume woke up jerking back and pushing Toboe away._

_"Stop that!"_

_"I was just trying to help."  
"Well don't."_

_Toboe looked down and Tsume felt his heart twist._

_"Look, I just ain't used to contact much anymore."_

_Toboe looked at him and Tsume saw his eyes sparkle._

_"What?"  
"You're covered in scars, that one on your chest is really cool."_

_"Humph."_

_Tsume looked away and watched as the moon light filtered through the mouth of the cavern. He looked at Toboe and sighed, he could not help but look at the young pup, and he was adorable. He looked away as Toboe looked back at him._

_"You think the others will come looking for us?"_

_Tsume shrugged._

_"Like I care."_

_"Tsume, don't be like that…"_

_Toboe put his hand on Tsume's leg, it broke Tsume's resolve, and he looked at the boy and frowned as he felt a pull at his heart._

_"Look kid, I don't give a damn about any of this, I just needed something to do."_

_Toboe blinked as the words stung him, he looked away and Tsume regretted it, even if he wasn't sure why._

_"Listen Toboe, I'm not used to being in a pack, and I really don't care if I am or not."_

_He watched as Toboe scrubbed his eyes and looked back nodding, Tsume felt something in him break as he looked as the tear streaked face of the pup, he let out a soft strangled cry and pulled Toboe to his chest tightly holding him close. He knew in that instant that this pup had taken his heart and there was no going back from it. He lifted Toboe's chin so he could look him in the eye. The soft, trusting eyes of the young wolf made him melt; he bent forward and touched his lips to Toboe's softly. He knew in that instant there was no going back. He had fallen for the young pup and there was nothing he could do._

Toboe looked up as the door opened; he met Tsume's eyes and looked away.

"Toboe, I have to do this, it's the right thing to do for my pack."

"I thought we were your pack now."

Tsume looked away, his heart twisting.

"Toboe, please just let me go."

"I want you to stay! Please stay with me!"

Toboe ran to him throwing his arms around the taller man's neck and crushed his lips to Tsume's in desperation. Tsume groaned and pulled the boy close his hands roaming low on his back and than up to his ribs where his slowly separated him self from the boy who owned his heart.

"I'm sorry Toboe…I have to go now."

Toboe listened and heard the soft howl of his mate's now female partner.

/This isn't right! He's supposed to love me! He told me him self!"

_Tsume shook the pup gently._

_"Toboe, Toboe!"_

_When the pup didn't move he gave up and sat back watching as the others cried as well. He looked up as Kiba came over to him._

_"I need some time alone with him, please?"_

_Kiba nodded and ran ahead, Tsume watched as they left and than looked at the young boy wrapped in the old man's arms._

_"Toboe, I never noticed when you actually grew up… I wish I had been here for you…You were always there for me…guess I never realized when I fell in love with you…wish I could have told you to your face…" Tsume bent down and placed a kiss on the pup's head and lingered there for a few more minutes before he got up and followed the others tracks. Toboe opened his eyes only a fraction, but let a small smile play on his lips as he watched the grey bottle brush tail disappear._

_"L-love…you…too…"_

_He closed his eyes for the last time, his mind having one last thought._

_/Let's meet in paradise…/_

And they had, they had been together with the others for nearly 4 years now and suddenly Tsume felt obligated to rebuild his pack for abandoning them all those years ago. Toboe watched as Tsume turned his back and walked out the door. As the door shut Toboe hit the floor and let out a sullen howl. On the other side of the door Tsume closed his eyes as his heart broke.

/I want to stay…I want to Toboe. But it wouldn't be right."

He looked out the window to the silver she wolf waiting for him, she walked up to him and listened as Toboe whimpered in the other room.

"Tsume…"  
"Don't I chose, let's go."

She looked at the door that led to Toboe, and than back at Tsume, she walked up to him and nuzzled him gently.

"If that's what you really want."

He clenched his teeth and nodded. It wasn't what he wanted but it was his obligation. He looked at her and followed as she led the way away from the abandoned house they all had been staying in. Hige and Blue's pups yipped and yelped as he walked by, He looked over at Kiba and Cheza who had chosen to be a wolf in this world. Their single pup tucked away between the two of them. He heard Toboe in the other room whimpering pitifully and felt his heart twist again. He walked out the door closing it behind him before he turned around and did stay with the young wolf.

"Let's go."

He shut the door behind him, shutting the door on his old life and walking away towards his new one as a pack leader.

/I want to stay Toboe…I want to but I can't. /

He closed his eyes from the tears as he heard the pain filled howl of Toboe. All his feelings in that one howl.

/Why won't you stay…? /

**Author's notes**: I might make more to it later; it is my first so I want some feedback first.


End file.
